Death of a Weasley
by Blade-Claven
Summary: This is a short dribble about a family member dieing.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters in it, they belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic Books or Bloomsbury Publishing or Warner Bros or whoever owns the rights at this time, but I do not nor do I claim any rights.

**Summary:** This is a short dribble about a family member dieing.

**A/N:** This is written in the loving memory of my mother who passed away on January 31, 2006.

**Death of a Weasley**

As I stood there in front of those large oak doors I knew that what I was about face on the other side was not be something that I was ready for. No to see all those who sat on the other side of those doors, all those weeping and mourning the loss was not going to be easy for me.

It would be even more difficult than it was the morning I got the call….

**Two Days Ago**

I lay asleep I bed, my wife already up and gone for the day when I hear the phone by the bed ring. When I married Hermione we agreed to live in muggle London, so it took some time for me to get use to muggle ways. Being pureblood as I am it was not an easy adjustment, but over the years I have managed.

The phone rang and rang finally awakening me from my slumber, and I slowly crawled out of the bed to go answer the phone. "Hello?" I said in a sleepy tone as I was still mostly a sleep.

"Ron, its Harry."

"Hey mate what's up with the early waking?" I asked not sure why my best friend would be calling me this early, especially in a muggle fashion as this.

"Ron it isn't good I'm afraid…"

At this point I knew something was terribly wrong I could hear it not only in his words, but also in his tone. "Harry what's wrong something happen to Tonks?"

"Ron I can't tell you this way, just meet me at St. Mungo's." Harry said as he hung up the phone, and I know then for sure that I didn't want to meet him. Though I knew deep down I had no choice, but to do it since I had to know what was going on.

I quickly got dressed and then Apparated straight to the hospital to see what was wrong. When I got to the outside of the rundown building the concealed the true nature of the grand hospital inside I was met by Harry, who looked like I felt. His eyes were puffy and red and I knew he had been crying. As I looked around I saw my sister Ginny Apparate to a spot not far from where I had came in. she too looked concerned, but it didn't seem she knew what was happening either.

"Harry what's going on?" I asked as I looked at him, but I could feel the dread and tension building inside me. It was the likes of which I haven't felt since Voldemort was empower, but over the years since his final battle I have no felt it.

"I am sorry Ron, they did everything they could." Harry said to me as tears rolled down his cheeks. I looked to my sister for comfort and understanding, but she too had tears running down her cheeks.

"Please just tell me what is happening?" I said fearing now that something might have happened to Hermione.

"It's your mother Ron, she…"

Time seemed to freeze in an instant my whole world had been turned upside down, and he hadn't even told me the whole thing. I knew, I knew what he was going to say, and I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to believe it could be true…

Ginny finally managed to come to me and as she wrapped her arms around me in a hug I felt that I have to be strong. I had to hold back the emotions that were running high within me, for Ginny's sake.

We made our way into the hospital and I knew I was not ready to face what was coming. I knew that what I was about to see was going to change my life and the lives of so many others, but I knew I had to do it.

As I walked in I saw my father sitting off by himself he held his head in his hands, and I knew he was crying. This was a shock to him and one he might never be able to get over. Harry led me down the hall and into a room off the main hallway.

There she laid with a white sheet covering her, but I could still see her as she laid there so still. As I looked at her I couldn't believe how she looked, she was so blotted like, it wasn't like I was looking at my mother, but a complete stranger.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder, and turned to see Tonks there with tears streaming down her face. She pulled me into a hug that I won't soon forget, and as she held me, I knew that it was true, but I couldn't risk breaking down.

"I am so sorry" Tonks said as she pulled away from me and went to stand by Harry.

"What happened?" I asked those in the room, but I knew that they were suffering like I was.

"We don't know the exact cause of death yet, but as soon as the healers find out their going to let us know." Tonks said trying to act strong when deep down I know she was falling to pieces like the rest of the family. "Arthur went to wake her before he left for work, and found that she wasn't breathing. He did all he could and got help as quickly as possible, but by time we got her here it was already too late." She said using the last ounce of willpower she had before she totally lost it and started to cry into Harry's shoulder.

**One Day Ago**

Hermione and I were beside ourselves trying to make all the necessary arrangements for the ceremony. Wizards aren't ones to have long drawn out funeral ceremonies, but Hermione felt it would be nice if we had a nice muggle style funeral for her.

I didn't know what to expect as I went with Hermione to the funeral where we met the funeral director Charles Contra. After explaining to him that we were having a private burial and were in need of a coffin, he took us to where he kept them.

Once again I did my best to stay strong for everyone's sake because things needed to be done. Hermione lost it as we were looking at the third casket, and I really couldn't blame her for that. I was on the verge of losing it as well, but I knew I had to continue on.

After a long painstaking hour we managed to pick out a casket that was fitting of my mother and her humble way of life. We didn't want to buy anything really expensive though I could afford it now that I was a Professional Quidditch player, but I knew my mom wouldn't want that.

We went to the burrow and found that everyone was there. Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, and even Percy were there. I was shocked to see Percy there because he was the last person I expected to see sitting in the kitchen at the table. Though she was his mother too, and I was glad that he could put aside his ego long enough to at least pay his respects to her.

I looked around and found Harry and Tonks cuddled together on the couch, each of them hurting beyond what mere words could explain. As Harry saw me he stood up and walked over to me and pulled me into a mainly hug. "How you holding up Ron?"

"As well as can be expected" I said, but inside I was feeling like he was, but I still had to be strong enough to get through this day. "Did the healer get back to you?"

"Yeah he did a little bit ago in fact." Tonks said between sobs as she stood up drying her eyes as best as she could. "Healer Kuwaiti said that Molly died of a massive heart attack, there was nothing anyone could have done. He believes that she died between 3:30 and 4:00 am."

"How's dad taking it?"

"Not so good I'm afraid…he seems to be still blaming himself for not doing enough to save her." Harry said to me as he tried his best to comfort Tonks.

I nodded and head up to my old room and collapsed on my old bed where no one could seem me. I lost it as I laid there staring at the ceiling tears were streaming down my face, for one brief moment I was able to allow my true feeling to come out. Though I knew there was still stuff to do, so I pulled myself together and went to find Hermione.

**Day of the Funeral**

I stood there looking at the large oak doors knowing I had to go in, but also knowing that I wasn't ready for what awaited me.

My family was all seated in the front rows of the building, and the casket laid in front of the rows of seats. I walked down to the casket slowly for this was the first I would see her since I saw her in the hospital bed.

There she laid looking all peaceful and at easy and I could feel by heart breaking even more. I couldn't stand to look at her for long, so I went and found a seat in the back of the room.

However as the funeral ceremony was about to being the director asked that I sit in the front row where the children of the deceased were to be seated. Not wanting to cause I scene I did as I was told and Hermione sat beside him. I was position right in front of the open casket where I didn't want to be.

I didn't want to sit there and stare at her as she laid there unmoving. It was hard to keep my focus on anything but her, but that was what I did. Then the speaker that Hermione arranged, Bud Long, walked up to the front of the building and stood off to the right side of the casket.

"We are here today to morn the passing of a great woman, wife, mother, and grandmother. Molly Weasley touched all of us in her own special way, and cared about everyone equally…"

The man went on and on talking about how great my mother was, and as he continued to speak I once again lost control of my emotions. I felt like getting up and running out of the building so none would see me breakdown. I looked to my left and saw that Bill was crying as he sat next to his wife. I looked to my right and saw Ginny crying uncontrollably.

I couldn't take it any longer and I started to cry as I sat there. When the man finished speaking I made my way to the back of the building away from everyone and broke down crying beyond any control. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to find that Hermione had followed me. She too was crying and as I pulled her into a comforting hug I knew that we could get past the lose and grief we felt, but it was going to take time.

I love my mother and miss her dearly as I sit here writing this letter, which will never be sent. Over the past couple of years I haven't been as close to my mother as I once was, and the pain of that is eating away at me. I have been so busy living my life, that I haven't taken the time to truly see those around me.

Mom wherever you are I know that you are watching me this night. I just want you to know that I do love and you I always will.

Sincerely

Ronald Bilius Weasley


End file.
